transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
In Saecula Saeculorum, Part 3
Ranger stirs, sitting up from where he's been lying, hoping that the universe is somehow back to normal, as if the new universe were a dream inspired by some of those speculative-fiction Earth movies. Looking around, he realises that this is not the case and raises a hand to his face. "So... still here, huh?" He asks to no one in particular. Windshear is out cold on the floor looking... dead. Grapple looks back from the front of the tunnel; looks like he was keeping guard duty for a while, if the fact that he's collected a light layer of dust is anything to go by. "For the most part." Remedy makes a circuit among the bots and cons, having fixed Windshear, unbonked Grapple... The bug-con gives her a shiver, and decides to leave the bug as the last one on the list to fix. She works at fixing Ranger, the ride out of the place Scorn sits in one of the more particularly dark corners of the tunnel cave, poisonous yellow optics the only thing illuminating a bit of her face. She still clutches her arm from earlier when she was tossed like a puppet, a bit of glowing energon leaking through her fingers. "...Hurry up on that shuttle, Bot.. I'm losing energon here." She hisses softly, yet in a harsh manner at Remedy, gaze following the femme as goes about patching up people. Ranger's optics flicker in surprise as Remedy approaches and starts to fix him up, while that weird 'Con leaks. "Uh, hey. I'm, I'm mostly good, just a little banged up... She looks worse," he says, pointing. Remedy spares a glance at Scorn... >>Primus, she gives me the heebie jeebies<< Once she's done with Ranger, she turns and moves tentatively toward Scorn, one hand hovering around the grip of her revolver, unable to conceal her fear of the Insecticon. She uhms, "Okay... move your hand..." She's already run a few scans, but, they're mostly on the surface, like she might find something icky the deeper she goes Sit-Com meanders around with his tools, offering to fix whoever needs it that can't fix themselves. "I wonder if there are Daleks in this universe," he mumbles, "Or Cybermen. Or The Doctor." Grapple looks to Remedy and Scorn from the front of the tunnel. Looks like he doesn't trust the Insecticon any more then Remedy does. Still, shouldn't he be looking OUTSIDE, like guard duty usually entails? Windshear mumbles suddenly. "Doctor... who? Soundwave plants daisys in your CPU...." Scorn snorts softly at Remedy's careful approach, smirking in her mind at the fear she instils in this femme just by her appearance. "Make any wrong moves and I'll be sure to eat that face of yours." A few strange, insectoid clicks emanate from her throat, but otherwise she does no more. Hand moves to show to wound beneath, a simple enough gash to repair, bloodied hand lifting so Scorn can lick off whatever energon still stains it. Sit-Com glances over Windshear. "THAT is the question that MUST NOT be asked!" Perceptor wakens from his recharge cycle, but he does not look rested. His mind kept him up, contemplating the nature of their predicament, and how he is responsible for whatever befalls these companions. Rising from the jury-rigged “chamber”, he heads towards the edge of the cavern in which they have taken shelter. “Is Impactor back yet?” He idly asks, though it is not directed at any one in particular. Windshear frowns in his sleep, "You can’t ask about Impactor.. the daisies told me so..." Grapple visibly cringes at Scorn's display of licking off the blood. Then, he gets distracted by Windshear's sleepy mutterings and Sit-Com's far-too-serious reply. He gives them both a strange stare, unable to come up with a feasible-sounding idea of what they were even talking about. Then, he looks to Sit-Com. "I haven't seen him in some time." That may be a no. Remedy okays, so she doesn't need worry about ickyness in scans. Somehow, Remedy manages to look green as Scorn licks up the energon on her fingers... She shudders, before moving to fix the wound on Scorn's arm. Despite her unease, she does the best work she can, fixing the damage, and patching the armour. Soon as she's done, she backs from Scorn, "Th... there you go..." Ranger watches Scorn's actions impassively. He's seen scarier. With a slight shrug he rises to his feet and approaches Remedy, patting her on the shoulder in what he hopes is a reassuring manner, before turning to Perceptor with a slight frown. "Haven't seen him, really. Might have missed him." He hesitates, then. "But, what /exactly/ happened? And what was /supposed/ to happen?" Scorn inspects the patch job, giving no hint of any change in her neutral expression. Once finished she stands, moving the arm a moment and shifting yellow optics to stare at Remedy. Light smirk manages to appear on her features, antennas twitching a little. "Thank you. I'll be sure to spare you next time we meet. ...Though I can't make that promise after that." A glance is given to Windshear, her mouth twisting in a displeased manner. The Insecticon strides over nudging him hard with a foot. "Wake up, Windshear. This isn't a time to be in recharge." Windshear stirs in his sleep and mutters, "Slagging flower bit me.... where do you find these things, Soundwave?" Suddenly his optics light up and he focuses on Scorns face looking down at him. He starts a bit and sits up quickly. The Seeker raises an arm cannon and looks around, the cannon going with him. "What the slag is-- wait... never mind." he lowers his cannon and glances out at the entrance of the cavern they are all inside right now. Perceptor sighs when Ranger asks for an explanation, “The device I created was designed to transmute matter from one configuration to another. I gave it the Philosopher’s Stone as a moniker after the ancient Earth fable of turning lead into gold. I am not precisely certain of what course of events lead to our transportation here. However, I do have a hypothesis of how we might return home. It’s just, I would need the facilities of a laboratory to test this hypothesis and develop a working theory around it.” "Impactor," comes a voice, "Has indeed returned." The Wrecker glances in Perceptor's direction as he returns to camp. He had been out scouting, and is half surprised to see that nobody's killed themselves in the meantime. "Been thinking about our situation." He doesn't bother asking if anyone wants him to be the leader - he just assumes that he is. "First priority is for Perceptor to figure out how he f---ed up and get us home. If that ain't possible, then we're stuck here... forever. That being the case, we run. Try to find whatever the rebel force is here on Earth against Snaptrap. If they don't exist, then we get off world. Hijack a shuttle, call in for help, hitchhike our way out... whatever it takes. From there we find friends elsewhere in the Galaxy and start mounting a force to come back here and kill anyone who stands in our way." "Every leap, he hopes, is the leap home," Sit-Com says. Grapple steps back from the tunnel entrance as Impactor finally returns, frowning deeply at the mention of possibly being stuck here for the long run. "I don't suppose you found anything promising out there..?" He sounds like he doesn't really expect a positive answer. Windshear listens to Perceptor and then stares at Impactor as he speaks. At Sit-coms comment he just flicks a wing and then says, "Don't you think Energon procurement should be our first priority, Impactor?" Scorn rolls her optics at Windshear's momentary confusion, though thankfully he remembers quickly enough. "Remind me to report the slag out of Darkwing when we get back to our universe. .../IF/ we get back." Her voice rises at that last statement, directing it to Perceptor while looking directly at him. Though Impactor's comments make her momentarily think to herself, glancing at Windshear, then back to the Wrecker." And what exactly do you expect us Cons to do while you go about finding Autobot rebels? I /refuse/ to work with Bots /or/ with that oaf Snaptrap." Remedy uhms, "Hey, sweet cheeks, dunno how to tell you this, but, I think the bots would receive you a bit more warmly than anything that has association with that slaghead Snaptrap." She shudders a little, before looking at the group, "If anything, I think your skills might be used better by the bots." "No," Impactor confirms for Grapple. "Just more destruction." He tries not to dwell on it, but the likely reality of being unable to ever return home is a daunting one. Still, he does what he does with all his pain - smoosh it up into a little ball and shove it deep down into his psyche where it will hopefully never resurface. That's the healthy Wrecker way of coping. He takes a seat, crossing his arms. "What, you thirsty already, Windshear?" As for Scorn, he isn't really surprised. He thought the Cons would turn against them long before now. "I figure it'll be more than just Bots that hate Snaptrap." He offers no proof of this. "But if you're hankerin' to strike out on your own, hey, be my guest." He nods in agreement with Remedy. He's glad that she and Grapple have recovered. Windshear glances back at Scorn, "And he will report us as well." with a shrug he looks back at Impactor, "No, not really. But you know as well as I do that we wont get far either in defending ourselves OR repairing Perceptors machine hopefully to take us back where we belong, unless we have energon..." Ranger frowns as he listens to Perceptor's explanation. "A hypothesis? With need of a lab? That sounds... tricky in the current, um, political climate," he says, waving a hand vaguely at the entrance to the cave, indicating the terrain outside." He sighs, tilting his head as Impactor speaks. "If it's a ticket off-world, then that I can handle, but that still keeps us in this... reality. And who knows whether we /have/ any friends out there?" Grapple frowns deeply at Impactor's blunt response. He glances from Autobot to Decepticon in their mismatched little posse with growing dislike. And they were potentially stuck together int his reality for good? He looks to Impactor, finally, the only sign that at least he's following the Wrecker's lead. "I have to agree with the energon procurement. We may not have many opportunities to get it, so we should make finding it a priority." “Perhaps,” Perceptor speaks up, still feeling skittish about this whole ordeal, “Remedy and Windshear should perform some aerial reconnaissance. If we are to discover a way home, we will need tools, equipment, materials, a laboratory would be best, but perhaps even a vehicle assembly plant might suffice.” Scorn is at least glad she wouldn't have to worry about energon if it came down to it, having already listed on who to pick off first if the time arises. Remedy's words pull her back to reality and she turns to stare at her. "... Sweet cheeks?" The Insecticon is thankfully close enough to only take one step, smooth voice holding a soft hiss, "Flattering... but I'm not one for femmes. So watch how you talk to me, Bot." Her lower jaw separates a moment, clicking together as optics seem to grow a little larger, mouth hanging open in a threatening feral hiss. Windshear holds Impactor’s look steadily, "I’m a Decepticon, why do you think you have to ask something like that?" he glances around at everyone in the cavern, "Myself and..." he looks back at Impactor, "You tell me which Autobot would be the best to go with me as I look for something to convert into energon." Ranger refuses to wilt under Impactor's steely glare. "So," he continues thoughtfully, "what did you find while you were out scouting? Anything we can use?" His optics dim thoughtfully, "Hey, as a thought..." He turns to Perceptor. "If we can scrounge up the required materials, could the... transmutation device... operate in an interior environment?" He coughs slightly, "Without, you know, leaving him behind or killing him?" Impactor answers Windshear by glancing at Grapple. He's got the technical mind for it. Maybe not the mobility for scouting, though. He gaze silently asks the engineer if he's up for it. To Ranger, he says, "A few guard bunkers. Didn't look that heavily defended. Could raid one for parts and energon. No idea what their reaction time would be, though." Grapple blinks in surprise as Impactor looks at him to be the scouting partner. He glanced to Windshear for a moment, and then looks back to the Wrecker. He shrugs lightly, expression bearing a 'why not' look. Looks like he's up to go. Scorn shifts her face back to normal after displaying her more scary side to Remedy, turning back to Impactor and striding past him to the entrance. A hand reaches out to run sharp claw over his armour as she passes, thankfully not making a mark, while speaking casually in a silky tone. "And what would you have the rest of us do, apparent 'leader'?" She puts a bit of emphasis on the word, wing covers shifting behind her as she stands at the mouth of the cave, staring out over the decrepit land. Windshear follows Imps look to Grapple and then raises an optic ridge. "Don’t you look aerodynamic..." and then he snaps a look at Scorn, "AS old as Impactor is dare I say, he’s got the experience to help all of us out in this, Scorn." Ok well that was a backhanded compliment... Perceptor seems to have a leaf in one hand and a piece of Grapple’s armour in the other. He transforms into his microscope mode, the lens focusing on the leaf. The piece of armour is on the floor next to him. After a few moments of examining it, he will emit, “Would someone be good enough to remove the beccariophoenix alfredii from my tray and replace it with the Compound SJ6CW Ferro-Fibrous?” Impactor ignores the jab by Scorn. "The fliers, I'd like to see you out there scouting. I know for a fact you Decepticons are decent at recon without raising suspicion." A pet peeve of his, really. "Ranger, is there any way to find out what our options are space-ward, if we need it?" He lets someone else be Perceptor's assistant, meanwhile. Grapple gives Windshear a deep frown at the sarcastic remark, only to then notice what Perceptor is doing. He stares at the piece of armour for a moment, opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it up again. He then looks over himself, apparently having no idea where the armour came off of, and trying very hard -- and probably failing -- to not look a bit embarrassed about it. Remedy blinks, "Oh? What should I do, illustrious leader?" She thumbs the grip of a revolver, taking a deep breath Scorn twitches an antenna at Windshear, not turning around as she speaks. "Yes yes, but I'm also still in command of this operation under Decepticon orders... despite it only being the two of us now." The femme is momentarily quiet before glancing over her shoulder at Impactor. "... But lucky for you I want to get back to my own universe. So I'll follow your orders... for now." Lips curl in a sly smile, turning to face the rag-tag group they all now form. "I can do aerial recon, if you wish, watch out for our current enemies. I'm much more silent than the usual fliers. No offense, Windshear." Remedy narrows her optics, "Copping an attitude, sir? Yes, I'm a flier. I'm also a medic, and have an issue with dimensional jumps. You want me out scouting, fine." She makes her way to the entrance, "I'll see if there's anything worth a scrap out there." Ranger shrugs as Perceptor gets distracted. Only to expected from these big-brain types, really. He tilts his head, considering his systems. "I've spent most of my time here offline, so my Energon reserves are pretty good. I can hit Interstellar, if you've got a destination. But my Comms are limited, so finding friendly territory could be tricky." He glances over at Perceptor again. "Which is why I was wondering about interior use if Perceptor can alter his device for a return journey. If we can snatch-and-grab the necessary tech, we may be able to find a safe location off-world." Windshear simply folds his arms and listens to everyone bicker. Finally with a twitch of his left wing he speaks, "Enough... all of us... what am I the only one with any brains here? This is no time for faction/rank – faction rank one-upmechship... the only way we are doing to get out of this twisted reality is to work together." he starts for the exit, "I have a recon to do and energon to find. Those that are coming, follow me." and he walks out. "Congrats, Remedy," Impactor says, "You don't have the luxury of staying in your comfort zone. You're a scout now." His troops (and yes, you are all his troops) can sass him all they like so long as, in the end, they do what he says. He nods to Ranger. "Alright, good. Like I said, beating it off world is our last option. Hopefully we can go the route of getting Perceptor the supplies he needs to send us home." He lets Windshear go, since scouting is what he wanted him to do anyhow. Grapple looks from Windshear to Impactor in some confusion. He hadn't been given a real, solid order either way, and having lost a few parts in the fall that got them here in the first place, he isn't really eager to get out there in to potentially hazardous situation. So, he moves deeper in to the tunnel and... Switches out the leaf for his own fallen piece of armour for Perceptor. Sit-Com does the replacement that Perceptor requested. "It's a tiny, tiny world, it's a tiny, tiny world." Once Grapple switches out the beccariophoenix alfredii for the compound SJ6CW ferro-fibrous, Perceptor continues to emit, “Hmm, how interesting.” It would seem that those around him, such as Ranger, think he’s just showing his interest in his surroundings, but he’s actually hard at work, hoping to find a way home for them. He just doesn’t want to admit it quite yet. After a moment, he transforms back into his robot form, holding out the piece of Grapple’s armour to him, “Ah, thank you Grapple.” He then goes about returning it to where it belongs. Scorn doesn't seem to hear any orders from Impactor directed at her yet, so she snorts softly and exits the cave. She quickly scurries to the top of the mouth, keeping a look out for anything in the distance or air. Well, besides their own scouts. Impactor seems content to let folks with ambiguous orders decide what to do. He's always been a pretty laissez faire kind of guy. If you haven't died yet, you've done him proud. Grapple gives a small nod to Perceptor in thanks. "Did my armour reveal anything interesting?" It was as close to asking why his armour was under a microscope lens as he was going to get; he didn't want to sound rude, after all. Okay, so, a Snatch-and-grab isn't plan 'A', meaning an increased chance of Ranger not being required to make a noble sacrifice. As far as he's concerned, this is always good. And it would appear he's not scouting, either. He slowly moves towards Perceptor, eyeing the scientist carefully. Glancing up at Grapple, he nods slightly. "So... ," he says casually, "What were we trying to transmute?" Sit-Com hovers around Perceptor. "Canis domesticatus transmuto! Canis domesticatus transmuto!" “I am not certain,” replies Perceptor. “My lens is not powerful enough for what I wished to learn, however, I do believe that if I could somehow boost the magnification, I might be able to discern a frequency variation in those native to this universe, and those who are originally from our own.” Grapple blinks twice at Perceptor's response. He looks like he wants to ask something, but he doesn't. Then he looks to Ranger and gives a quiet, helpless shrug. Remedy takes off, buzzing Scorn on the way out Ranger's glance flickers between Grapple and Perceptor, before shrugging slightly at Grapple. "Looks like you're wanted elsewhere," he says, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "I'll... " He trails off, and glances at Perceptor. "Anything we can do to boost the magnification? More power? More sensory equipment?" Grapple blinks up at Ranger. "What?" Oh, he was actually supposed to go out with the others? Follow the fliers while on land? "..Are you.. Certain?" Still, he makes his way for the front of the tunnel, if only to peek out. Yeeeah, that landscape didn't look one bit safe. Perceptor offers up, “You needn’t worry Grapple, I shall accompany you” and he transforms into his Microscope mode, landing in Grapple’s hands, so that when Grapple transforms, he’ll be inside the cabin. Grapple is visibly surprised at Perceptor's offer and subsequent transformation. "... If you're certain." Then, with clear reluctance, he shifts in to vehicle mode and starts puttering off. "I'll make sure you guys don't get yourselves killed," Impactor says, standing up to follow Perceptor and Grapple. These two are the techies. These two are the ones that need to survive if anyone wants to go home. Ranger shakes his head. "I'm an explorer, not a warrior. I just want to..." He's interrupted by Perceptor's comments and transformation. "Get home. Which would appear to involve waiting here, I guess...?" He raises a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, wondering aloud, "Do our radios work here? 'Cause if they don't..." Scorn peers over the lip of the cave mouth, watching some mechs go, some mechs stay. Well, one mech stay. "Don't get slagged out there. I don't wanna end up stuck in this universe with the shuttle." She calls after the departures, leaning down even further to look inside the cave at Ranger, giving a few insect clicks from her throat as yellow optics stare. Ranger slumps down to the ground near where he's standing. "So...," he says vaguely, obviously addressing the only other Transformer here as he watches all the others leave, for some reason. "I Spy?" Scorn stares a bit longer in silence, watching him from an upside-down perspective. "... Just shut up and come out here. I need company." She lifts her head back up to look out across the land while atop the entrance, disappearing from Ranger's sight. Ranger peers for a moment at the upside-down Scorn, pausing for a moment as she speaks. "Okay, that whole upside-down thing?" He comments as he strolls to the cavern's entrance, peering upwards with interest. "Is that fun?" Leading out from the currently occupied cave, beyond the first undulating roll of the landscape, a ghastly sight awaits our party. Evenly dispersed throughout acreage as far as the optic can see, titanic Omega Sentinels patrol the earth. From their clawed hands, lasers erupt and burn monstrous scars into the planet's crust as deep as the Grand Canyon. They go about their work in true machine-like fashion, unyielding and uncaring. In the centre of this vast criminal phalanx, the mighty Devastator has excavated a gigantic crater, so deep that his head and shoulder are barely visible above the rim. On that outer edge of the growing abyss, Snaptrap stands with his arms folded across his giant chest, covered in the empty husks of all those poor souls he has snuffed from existence, surveying the first gestalt's progress acutely. Impactor steps up over the first ridge away from their cave, keeping his head down to watch his footing. The moment he reaches the crest, his heart falls. Mouth agape, he stares as Omega Sentinels work to annihilate the landscape with their terrifying claws and cannons. In the centre of it all is the huge crater that looks like it could descend to the middle of the Earth itself. They're literally ripping apart the planet, methodically ensuring that everything in their path dies. For once, Impactor is speechless. Remedy isn't totally sure she's ready for this, seeing Devastator, and the omegas working for the cons... She almost crashes, as she wings around and heads for the tunnel, keeping under mach... Grapple at first isn't even certain why Impactor has stopped. He can only see the Wreckers' expression from a side viewpoint; still, he doesn't ask him what was wrong, instead simply rolling close enough to see for himself. Then, he just... Stops. Still in vehicle mode, he stares, shocked in to silence. Sit-Com putters along in Junkcycle mode, after Impactor and Grapple. "Que pasa?" he says, after they grind to a halt. Scorn sits on her little perch, a chunk of cement, as Ranger exits the cave and joins her. The mandibles at the sides of her head wiggle a bit, unable to see what the others do from her location. "... So why aren’t you out with them? You're certainly big enough." She questions the mech idly. Perceptor’s lens looks up from his current position in the driver’s seat when Grapple comes to a complete stop. He studies the devastation before them, breaking the silence by giving voice to what faces them, “. . . Omega Sentinels . . .” His tone is that of a worried Autobot, but he tries to move past it, to conquer his fears, and to help those around him, “This should not change our task. We still need to locate a supply of energon, and means to find a way home.” Yeah, that’s easy for him to say. Windshear is in the air seeing all this from above. He notices Snaptrap and its obvious he’s the cause of the Omega Sentinels causing this destruction. With an almost casual wingover the Zombie Tetrajet changes direction and makes a bee line for Snaptrap. <"Impactor, Snaptraps commanding these sentinels. I can run interference but I want a guarantee first that I will be repaired when it’s over and not left here for dead."> Ranger's head snaps away from Scorn, perhaps unwisely, as he receives Impactor's signal. "Got a report," he announces, "The others have encountered a group of Omega Sentinels, some sort of..." He frowns in confusion. "Mining operation, or something?" Scorn quirks a brow at Ranger's report, looking off into the distance. ".. .What the slag? Hmm. Ask him if we should join them or wait here. Though I'm not sure of the benefit of guarding an empty hole in the ground." She snorts softly, shifting in anxiousnes. Impactor shakes his head. <> Impactor takes several steps back, hoping Team Evil(er) hasn't spotted the group yet. "Come on, this world is plenty big. Snaptrap can't be everywhere." Grapple hadn't even bothered to transform to root mode. What would have been the point? It wasn't as if they could actually fight the Sentinels. At least, not and hope to come out in less than a million pieces. So, still stunned in to silence by their discovery, he follows the Wrecker. Though, Perceptor might notice his entire cabin is shaking a bit more then when they got there. Perceptor emits, “You need not worry, Grapple. With every rotation of your axels, they are further away than they were before. I wouldn’t dwell on it. Focus on the road ahead. I am certain that we will discover a way home.” Yeah, he’s trying to be a reassuring microscope it would seem. Windshear merely goes into a vertical climb which evolves into an immelmann manoeuvre and he heads back toward the rest of the 'team'. After a few moments he resumes his scan for any energy readings that they can scavenge. Ranger nods absently as Scorn speaks, his hand rising to the side of his head, radioing Impactor. <> Not that he could really lend much support, but maybe the Insectichick could. ""Asking away, umm... who are you again?" Scorn breaks her gaze from the horizon, looking to Ranger as he asks her name. "Scorn. But let's just hope those things, or Snaptrap for that matter, comes this way. I'm not exactly looking forward to being killed or forced into slavery." The joint Autobot-Decepticon convoy will make its way through the post apocalyptic rendition of their once familiar Earth, dealing with a roadway that seems to have fallen the victim to an earthquake, having to deal with a landslide, overgrown forests, and rock blasting, until finally they come across what seems to be a Decepticon City. Perceptor chirps, “The city up ahead, whatever it might be, does not correspond to any city on our Earth. Therefore, I would suggest that it has been built exclusively for Cybertronian use.” "They built this city on rock and roll," Sit-Com opines. "Wolverines?" "Sounds reasonable," Impactor says. <> He motions for the fliers to scout it out. "Keep your optics peeled for more Decepticons. I'm starting to think they're crawling over every inch of this planet." Grapple is sporting a few extra cosmetic dents and dirt from their adventure -- mostly the landslide -- and is, for the moment, completely fed up. He doesn't so much as answer Sit-Com, instead choosing to completely ignore the Junkion. At Impactor's order, he gives a small huff of exhaust. "Hopefully, there will be something here.." Windshear halts his forward movement and drops down slightly to assume a slow circle pattern. <"It looks like a Decepticon city which is the last thing we want right now. The less we make ourselves known the better... although..."> he pauses as he considers that Darkwing sided with the cons in this reality. Ranger nods to himself, frowning slightly. Raising one hand he points towards the location of the scouting party. "Mr. Bossy wants us over there with them," he comments to Scorn, before continuing on his radio, <> Remedy sends a message direct to Ranger, <> Junk-Cycle starts playing an episode of Gilligan's Island on his wrist-TV, which is currently on his handlebars. ~With Gilligaaaan, the Skipper too, The Millionaire, and his wiiiiiiiife, the Movie Star, The professor and Mary Ann, Here on Gilligan's Isle!" Scorn peers off in the direction Ranger points, standing. "Alright, c'mon then let's go before Snaptrap and his buddies arrive." Wings start up, sending up a small cloud of dirt and dust as she smoothly lifts off, hovering in mid air to wait for him. Perceptor emits from within the cab of Grapple, “Perhaps . . .” and then he realises that they will not be able to hear him, so he transmits, <> Unfortunately for the dimension-hopping band of Autobots and Decepticons, efficient and effective scouting is not one of their strong suits. *THA-DOOM!* A massive boot thunders into the ground just short of coming down /on top/ of the Autobots, causing a massive earthquake to erupt across the immediate region. The city-sized appendage belongs to another towering Omega Sentinel, locked in a methodical march, burning away layers of land as it plods along. Apparently there are many, many more of these titanic drones razing the sector than what was previously seen. Perceptor is flung from Grapple’s window when the foot comes crashing down. He transforms into his robot mode, rolling, and ending in a kneeled crouch. “Cybertronians scramble!” He shouts, very much worried for his life at this point. He raises his concussion rifle, firing off a shot, although he doesn’t expect to do much with it. While firing, he begins running forward, into the city. Decepticon City’s inhabitants don’t seem to have taken note of the Omega Sentinel, and its intended victims. To them, it’s Thursday. If the Omega Sentinel wants to destroy them, then obviously they did something to deserve it. Seeker traffic continues, and virtually no defences are raised. What’s the point, it’s superfluous.